


Fallin' All In You

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Family Drama, First Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Grindr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: A story about how 1 one night stand can change two lifes forever... <3





	1. Intro




	2. Grindr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 <3 
> 
> Hope you like <3 please leave kudos and comments :-)

_**Saturday (23:59)** _

“What about him then?” Isak looked at Eskild like he was crazy “No!” Eskild sighed and stood from the sofa which Isak was sitting on “Seriously you’ll never get any when you are so fussy” Isak rolled his eyes “I just don’t think this app is the right way to meet someone and maybe I would like more than just a one night stand!” Eskild went to the kitchen in their small apartment to grab some coffee “Believe me… the one you have your first time with will not be the love of your life Isak, you just need to get it over with”

Deep down Isak knew Eskild was right Eskild was like his gay guru and also one of his best friends. When Isak had told his mom and dad he was gay his dad hadn’t taken it all so well so the family decided it was best for both parts that Isak moved out and Eskild of course let him move into his apartment.

“The only problem is this” Isak turned his iPhone at Eskild so he could see a picture of a bare chest and a dick “Wow… who’s that!” Isak rolled his eyes once again “See! You get turned on by that! I don't!” Eskild sighed and sat down with two cups of coffee “Are you sure you’re even gay Isak?” Isak rolled his eyes one more time and decided not to answer that.

They guys sat on the sofa chilling for some time, Isak still on his phone trying to go through the pile of guys on grindr. Suddenly between all the dick pics came a picture of a blue eye – and nothing else.

Isak opened the profile to read, no age on it but he didn’t have that on either, he wasn’t allowed on the app because he was 17 years old. The profile looked after right now meets ups, he was a top and available.

 

Before Isak could do anything else his grindr blinked with a new message:

 

Mr. Blue Eyes:  _Just had to say wow_

Val_Is: _Wish I could say the same to you, but I like your eyes_

Mr. Blue Eyes: _I’m not totally out so I keep my identity hidden here, but I can send you a picture_  

 

He send a picture…… he was a slim, tall and a very beautiful guy… oh god…

 

Mr. Blue Eyes: _So, hope I didn’t scare you away…_

Val_Is: _Not at all… wow… you’re not catfishing me or anything right?_

Mr. Blue Eyes: _I promise you, that’s me – you could also see for yourself – we could meet up?_

 

Isak thought for a sec, it was the first guy who had gotten his attention and he could always run away if he was fake.

 

Val_Is: _Sure… where should we meet?_

Mr. Blue Eyes: _How about the Scottish Pub in midtown? in 30 min? Can you make it?_

Val_Is: _Yes… see you there in 30!_

 

“Eskild!!!” Eskild was shocked by Isak outburst and was about to drop his coffee all over himself “What!” Isak stood up fast totally panicking “I need your help! _”_


	3. I'm Even..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments <3

**_Saturday (00.25)_ **

25 min later Isak was standing outside the pub taking deep breaths, Eskild had helped him find a nice but comfortable outfit to wear which could get easily off him, because the whole point of this was to get naked at some point.

 

He took one last deep breath and took the first step inside the pub. At this time the pub was crowded, people were dancing, drinking just having an amazing time.

 

Isak decided to go up to the bar and wait there it gave him a perfect view of the whole pub.

 

“Starring much?”

 

Isak was pulled out of his gaze to two deep blue eyes… “Hi…” Mr. Blue Eyes was exactly like his picture, just even more perfect.

Isak could feel him studying him up and down while he took a step closer “Want something to drink?” he almost yelled because of the music was loud. Isak couldn’t do anything else than just nod and that made the older male smirk and smile.

 

While Mr. Blue Eyes ordered their beers Isak took a good look at him, he was wearing tight black jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket over it.

 

“So my name is Even – What’s yours?” They had just gotten a table away from the dance floor to get some privacy “I’m Isak…” Even nodded and smiled “Nice to meet you Isak – So how old are you?” Isak took a zip of his beer, telling Even his age could scare him away so instead he said “I’m 25” Even bite his lip at that.

 

“What about you?” Even sighed beginning to play with the label on his beer “I’m 32, you can run now if you want…”  Isak nodded no fast “No! why would I do that?” Even softly smiled at him chuckling “Because I’m old…” “Yeah but you’re also really handsome…” Isak talked over him and that made the older one laugh and Isak blush.

 

Even slowly took Isak’s hand which were on the table and cuddled it slowly “You too Isak…” Isak looked at their joined hands on the table blushing once more he smiled at Even and Even winked back.

 

Half an hour and a couple of beers later Isak was having the time of his life, chatting with Even here made him think that maybe it wouldn’t just be a one night thing.

 

Suddenly Shawn Mendes “There’s Nothing Holding Me Back” was played over the speakers and Isak stood up right away settling his almost empty beer bottle on the table “Dance with me?” Even chuckled but put his beer besides Isak’s and followed the smaller one to the crowded dance floor.

 

On the dance floor Isak was grinding against his dance partner so hard that he was sure of that it wasn’t Even’s phone pocking him. He turned into the larger guy’s embrace and looked into the deep blue eyes. Even smiled softly leaning down connecting their lips in a quick kiss letting Isak decide if he would go there, Isak took the hint and grabbed Even by the neck pulling him down for another kiss – this time a deep wet kiss.

They made out on the dance floor for a while. Even’s hands were all over Isak and he didn’t care, Isak wanted all that he could get from Even.

 

“Can we go back to your place?”

 

The question didn’t come as a surprise to Isak, but he was living with Eskild and didn’t want to come home for this to be ruined by a lot of questions “No, what about your place?” Even nodded no.

 

“I have an idea, come with me…” Even grabbed onto Isak’s hand and dragged him against the exit of the club.


	4. Please... Pull Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 <3 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos <3

**_Saturday (01:29)_ **

Even was on top of Isak, grinding against him to let him feel his hard member. Isak moaned against Even’s lips feeling himself harden in his pants.

 

Since they couldn’t go back to either of their places, Even had offered that they could use his car. There wasn’t enough room for them to move around a lot but at this point Isak didn’t care… all he cared about was Even’s lips on his.

 

Even let his hand travel down between them grabbing Isak through his jeans, Isak yelped at that, he was so turned on that he could come right away.

 

“You’re a bottom right?” Isak noticed Even’s expression which were really serious so he just nodded at that and with that Even began to unbuckle Isak’s pants, Isak held eye contact with Even while he removed his pants and underwear, they only lost eye contact when Even let his eyes fall on Isak’s now really hard member which were already leaking…

 

“God… you look amazing like this…” Isak blushed deeply red, Even grabbed around Isak’s member begging to stroke him.

 

Isak wasn’t really sure what happened but Even had only stroked him twice and then he came hard, letting his seed fly. He felt terribly embarrassed, hiding his face with his hands.

 

“Isak… are you ok?” Isak nodded still hiding “I’m so sorry, I usually don’t come that fast” Even slowly let a hand rub his thigh “Hey... it’s ok, we can take a minuet … maybe get a little further next time” Isak looked out through his fingers, Even was smiling at him? “Uhm.. Yeah... I only need a minuet...”

 

Even leaned down giving Isak a deep kiss, slowly turning it into a make out session and as predicted, Even suddenly felt Isak harden once again.

 

“Don’t touch it this time… just go for it” Even smirked at Isak’s comment “What do you like then? Fingering?” Isak nodded no he didn’t want his finger up in there “No it’s ok… just go for it…” Even looked at Isak weird “Seriously? Dry sex?” Isak nodded “Just please wear a condom” Even nodded and took something out of his pocket “Turn around, it will be easier in a doggy position”

 

Isak did get on all fours and waited, he could hear Even work the condom “I have put some lube on so it won’t be all dry”

 

Isak took a deep breath suddenly feeling Even’s dick pushing against him, against his virgin entrance… Isak felt the pain short after that… He couldn’t quit relax his muscle from the pressure and that made it all worse.

 

“Isak… you’re really tight…” Isak bit his lip to try to hold back his tears “It’s… ok… please…” Even moaned pushing a little further inside, only missing a few cm when he felt Isak tens again but this time he could feel Isak shaking aswell “Isak…”

 

“Please… pull out…”


	5. Isak, Did You Get A Dick Up Your Ass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 <3 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!

**_Saturday (02:10)_ **

 

“So… are you going to tell me what just happened?”

 

Even and Isak sat awkwardly beside each other in the car, Isak still trying to get himself together.

 

Even had of course pulled out slowly when he was told letting Isak get his space, they had dressed back into their clothes and now… silence had hit the car.

 

“I’m sorry… I just… I haven’t bottomed for anyone before… and I just wanted to get it over with…” Even looked at Isak with big eyes slowly letting a hand drop down to Isak’s thigh “Isak… you should have told me…”

 

“I know! I just… I don’t know… I was really turned on by you and… ” Even nodded with a small smile on his lips trying to read Isak if he could get closer to him or if he was scared now “Isak… if you had told me, I would have taken you anywhere else than here… god…”

 

Isak chuckled a little “Yeah, I just wanted it all so much” Even chuckled back, happy to see a little smile on Isak’s lips, he lifted Isak head by his chin looking into green eyes, he leaned in planting another kiss on Isak’s lips.

“How about… we meet up tomorrow, do you know where the Radisson Blue Hotel is?” Isak was confused “Yeah?” Even smiled at him and cuddled his cheek “Meet me there at 15:00?” Isak just nodded “You seriously still want to do me after all this?” Even chuckled and closed the gap between them again “I can’t wait to get you in bed, getting you all ready for me and then fuck you… Isak… you really do something to me”

 

**_Saturday (02:48)_ **

 

Even had just dropped Isak off at his apartment, Isak was standing watching how he drove off thinking about all that had happened.

 

“SO! TELL!” Isak hadn’t closed the door before Eskild turned on the light sitting in the sofa like he hadn’t moved at all from when he left.

“Uhm Hi Eskild…” Eskild rolled his eyes at him and tapped the sofa like a sign for him to sit, Isak made his move over there and was about to drop down when he was reminded he was a little sore, so he slowly sat down but still winced.

 

Eskild began to laughed because he noticed his movement “You really did it didn’t you?” Isak blushed “Yes and no…” Eskild was really confused “Isak Valtersen… did you get a dick up your ass, yes or no?” Isak blushed again and nodded yes.

 

Eskild jumped over hugging Isak tight “You’re not a virgin anymore! We’re going to celebrate!!” Eskild jumped up from the couch and ran over to the kitchen.

“But he didn’t… we didn’t… do it like that… I stopped him…” Eskild slowly turned and walked back to Isak settling down, suddenly getting that maybe it didn’t go well “Tell me what happened”.

Isak did…  

 

“Isak… the most important thing about having gay sex is the foreplay! God…” Isak just nodded “I know… I just… it all went so fast…” Eskild sighed rubbing Isak’s arm in comforting way.

 

“But he wants to see me tomorrow” Eskild tried to get eye contact with Isak “And how do you feel about that?” Isak blushed again “I want too, he told me he wants to give me a better “first time”” Eskild chuckled “Do you need condoms?” Isak smacked Eskilds arm “No!”

 

**_Saturday (03:01)_ **

Even walked in the door trying to be as quiet as possible, he wanted to grab a shower and then head to bed.

 

“Dad...” Even almost jumped hearing the words but slowly turned around noticing his teenage daughter standing in the doorway looking at him “Hi Lea… why are you up? Isn’t it past your bedtime” Lea rolled her shoulders “I’m 15 years old dad! But just watching Netflix if you must know”

 

Even chuckled “Of course you were, I’m going to bed ok – see you in the morning” Lea nodded returning into her room.

 

In the shower Even finally got to think about all that had happened, he went out with Michael, fell for a young guy with green eyes on grindr, he meet up with the green eyes guy, his name is Isak, got to almost fuck the young man and arranged to meet up with him tomorrow… he never did that…. It was too complicated… He just couldn't stop thinking about their kiss..

“Why are you showering at this time a night?” Even was pulled out of his thoughts by his **wife** … **Sonja.**.. 


	6. The Grey Dress Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3 please let me know! 
> 
> SMUT episode <3

**_Sunday (13:48)_ **

“So how about this?” Isak stood in front of the mirror looking at himself, he didn’t know what to wear for his meet up with Even today and that’s why he had asked for Eskild’s help once again.

“You have too many layers of clothing on” Isak turned around looking at Eskild weird “What do you mean?” Eskild smirked at him, he was lying on Isak’s bed studying him “Jeans, t-shirt, hoddie, jacket?”

Isak rolled his eyes “That’s what I normally wear? I can’t show up naked Eskild…” Eskild chuckled at that “No, but you could wear just a dress shirt and jeans? I got a nice grey one you can borrow” Eskild then disappeared into his room brining back a nice dress shirt.

Isak tried it on looking into the mirror once more the dress shirt hugged him amazingly well and showed off all his curves.

Eskild walked up behind him giving his shoulder a squish “You look amazing” Isak smiled at Eskild’s mirror reflexing “Thank you”

**_Sunday (15:08)_ **

Isak stood outside the hotel waiting wondering if he had been stood up. He walked back and forward so that people didn’t look at him weirdly.

“ISAK!” Isak turned by his name being called noticing Even running against him “I’m sorry I’m late” Isak blushed he had forgotten how beautiful Even really was.

“It’s totally fine, I just arrived myself so no problem” Even smiled at Isak finally being close to the younger one who had filled his mind since he woke up. “So should we go inside?”

Inside the hotel they were greeted by a nice young lady who booked them in a room, Isak just stood beside Even let him do all the talking.

The ride with the elevator up to their room gave them some time to just look out over the city. When Isak looked at Even he noticed Even was staring at him “Can I kiss you?” Isak nodded letting the older one take hold of him bringing him in for a big soft kiss.

When they reached the room Even let Isak walk in first, he walked in slowly taking it all it and he was amazed. “Even… it’s amazing but isn’t it a bit too much for what we are going to use it for?” Even chuckled walking over giving Isak a kiss on his cheek “Don’t you dare worry about it it’s on me”

Isak slowly took of his jacket and put it on a chair near the bed, looking at it a little scared but then he felt a pair of lips on his neck “You sure you want too?” Isak nodded letting the older one hug him tight from behind. Even let his lips sink onto Isak’s neck like a vampire.

Isak turned in the embrace and connected his lips to Evens oh so soft lips. Isak was so into it that he didn’t notice Even had started to undress him.

Dress shirt – Gone

Jeans – Gone

Underwear and socks – Gone

Isak was being pushed down on the bed lying all naked in front of Even now “Are you just going to stand there?” Even nodded no and slowly began to pull his clothes off.

Then he joined Isak slowly lying on top of him grinding his own hard member against Isak’s giving him a long kiss while doing so “I’m going to open you up, just try to relax…” Isak mumbled “That’s easy for you to say… it’s not you who is going to have fingers up your ass”

Even chuckled while coating two fingers in lube, he warmed it up with his fingers before slowly pushing the first finger into Isak.

Isak whimpered at first but remembered what Even had told him, after a couple of minutes and with the help from Even also jerking him off – Even could easily trust the finger into him and add a second finger in progress.

“Isak I’m going to search for your prostate that means I’ll go a little deeper but it’ll be amazing so just… relax” Isak couldn’t do anything other than just nod.

When Even found it inside Isak, Isak screamed out in pleasure “Oh god! Do that again!” and Even did leaning down in progress to give a very moaning Isak a kiss.

“Even you have to stop… I’m about to cum…” Isak noticed something in Even’s eyes and suddenly Even took a better hold of his dick starting to pump a little faster… Isak came seconds later…

Isak was in an orgasmic dream world were his body floated…. “Oh….god…”

Suddenly out of the blue Isak felt Even put something under his ass, it was one of the pillows from the bed and he could see in a blur that Even was working on a condom.

Even was now lying on top of Isak in a missionary position beginning his journey into Isak… and it went in with a pop.

“Are you ok?” Even had stopped there letting Isak get use to the once again feeling of being filled. “Isak leaned up with the last energy that he had giving Even a kiss “It’s not as painful as the first time – you can move”  

Even slowly began trusting in small slow trust, when Isak gave permission he could go fast he did.

“Oh god… I’m going to come again…!” Even smirked at Isak and kept fucking him a little harder.

Isak’s scream filled the room and he came once again, Even fucked him through his orgasm and reached his soon after.

Then he slowly pulled out of Isak holding onto the condom and then threw it out the trashcan.

“That was amazing…” Even chuckled at Isak’s comment but leaned over giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Hungry?” Isak looked at Even smiling “Yeah a little?” Even leaned over Isak grabbing the phone calling room service when order was received Even smirked down at Isak “They say it will take 20 min…” Isak grabbed onto Even’s thick hair smirking back at him “What will we do for 20 min??” Even grabbed another condom and rolled over Isak going straight to business this time.


End file.
